Ten Plagues of Egypt as Seen by an Egyptian
by WhiteInkDrop
Summary: The ten plagues of Egypt strike. This is what an Egyptian might have thought during the time, and is in his point of view.
1. The First Plague

**Author's Note: **This story is written in the POV of an Egyptian. Constructive criticism is welcomed.

**Disclaimer: **Anything you recognize does not belong to me.

* * *

**Life in Egypt during the Plagues**

I stopped when I heard my friend's words. Somehow, what he said did not even seem remotely possible. How could Moses, a former member of the royal household, dare to return to Egypt and demand the freedom of the Hebrew slaves? Had Moses forgotten that he was no longer a privileged member of royalty?

"It can't be," I finally managed. "You must be joking, Panhsj. Pharaoh Amenhotep II will never allow the slaves to be free."

"Listen," Panhsj replied urgently. His dark eyes looked into my soul. "The pharaoh has already refused Moses' demands. But, because the slaves had left their work to hear the answer of the Pharaoh, Amenhotep has ordered their taskmasters not to give them any straw for their work."

"So, what did I tell you, Panhsj," I answered confidently. "Moses might as well give up. He can never succeed in his quest; despite the fact that he says he follows the commands of his God."

Panhsj watched me drain my wine cup. "That is what I am afraid of, Amun." He continued quietly, "Earlier today, Moses turned a rod into a snake."

"The magicians can do that, too," I interrupted impatiently, setting the cup down.

"Moses' brother Aaron's rod – snake, rather – devoured the magicians' snakes," continued Panhsj. "What if the God of the Hebrews actually is trying to free them?"

I rose and looked out to see my well-cultivated land with the artificial lake. "That is impossible, Panhsj," I replied, watching my servants work with my herds of cattle. "I have no doubt that our god Ra will not allow the Hebrew God to deliver them. Now, let us say no more of the matter. The Hebrews will never get their freedom, and this rebellion will come to nothing."

"As you wish, my friend," Panhsj replied quietly.

With that, I brushed the conversation aside and discussed the price of a valuable item I wished to sell to Panhsj. I did not think more of the matter until the next day.

* * *

I had sent a trustworthy servant named Rashidi to the Nile River to oversee the watering of the cattle. Rashidi was not long gone when I heard him return. I looked up from my papers, wondering how he finished his work early. He rushed into the untidy office, his eyes wild.

"My master, you would not believe what has happened," he said in excitement.

"What happened, Rashidi?" I asked, half-heartedly.

"My master, the water of the river has turned into blood," he answered, wringing his hands.

"What?" I roared, rising from my seat. "What lies are you telling me? Water cannot turn into blood; it is impossible."

"Nevertheless, it is true, my master," Rashidi replied. "I saw it with my own eyes. The divine Pharaoh had gone to the river to bathe when a Hebrew, Moses by name, suddenly challenged him. I could not hear what he said, but it evidently made the Pharaoh angry. Moses' brother Aaron lifted his rod over the waters, and the river turned to blood."

"Rashidi, you" but I was interrupted by the entrance of another servant named Metit.

Metit immediately spoke. "I am sorry to disturb you, my lord Amun, but something has happened that I cannot explain. The water kept in the stone vessels has turned into blood."

My astonishment and anger were great. "Rashidi," I said, turning to him, "you told me that the river was turned into blood, but you did not mention anything about the water stored on land."

"I was coming to that, my master," returned my head servant. "Apparently, Moses and Aaron said that the water will remain as blood for the next seven days."

I set my lips together. "Are you certain that all the water in the house is affected, Metit?"

"Yes, lord Amun," she replied, nodding. "I checked all the vessels before coming to you."

"Rashidi," I ordered, "saddle my horse. We ride to the Nile River." While Rashidi went off to do as he was commanded, I added, "Metit, send others to check the other watering areas on the property, and collect the water from the old well for present use."

Metit bowed and went out, leaving me alone to my thoughts. I paused, wondering what was going on. _"Could Panhsj be right in his conjectures, for once?" _I thought secretly, as I quickly changed into my riding clothes and went out to my waiting horse.

I took the reins from Rashidi and quickly mounted. I turned my horse's head to the Nile River, setting the horse's pace. My overseer immediately followed, maintaining a respectful distance from me. As soon as we arrived at the river, I took in the situation before me.

What had once been a clear blue stream of water was now a dark red flow of blood. I could see dead fish washed onto the shore. People were digging along the banks of the Nile, hoping to find clean water to drink. There was great chaos and confusion. It was no small wonder that it was such. The Nile River was our chief water source for drinking, bathing, and watering the land.

"Rashidi," I called, "stay here. I will order a few servants from the house. I want you to start digging near the Nile to get water. In the meantime, we must ration what little water we have left."

Rashidi agreed. "To hear is to obey." As I turned away, Rashidi called out, "My lord, if there is no water to be found, what shall we do?"

"We hope for the best," I answered, riding away.

When I reached the house, Metit met me with more bad news. All the other watering areas, including the garden pool, were now stinking pools of blood. The old well had the same result. There would be no more extra water in the house for the next few days.

"Metit," I asked, after I dismounted, "how much water do we have left?"

"Almost none, master," she replied, her voice faltering. "I know not how we will survive."

"It will end soon," I said, trying to reassure her. "Amenhotep will do everything in his power to beg the gods to help the people. The Nile River will be full of water again."

As I walked away, I could barely hear her say under her breath, "What if he doesn't?"

The next seven days were undoubtedly some of the worse days my household had ever seen. We could not speak much, for our tongues were as dry as dust and seemed glued to the roofs of our mouths. No water was spared for bathing, and everyone was too exhausted to work. Rashidi and the other servants sent to dig for water could only find a small trickle, but even then it was slightly mingled with blood. Even at the house we could smell the overwhelming stench of blood.

**To Be Continued...**


	2. The Second Plague

**The Second Plague**

At the end of the seven days, however, Rashidi returned with some welcome news. The water in the Nile River had returned. As I took the first delightful sip of water, I had one thought in the back of my mind. Was this the end of the matter? Would Moses give up?

After everyone was refreshed by drinking the water, I immediately ordered Rashidi and Metit that everyone was to clean himself thoroughly. Rashidi was to oversee my own bath. While I waited for my bath to be ready, I wandered about my gardens. The plants needed to be watered, but that could be easily done. As I surveyed my surroundings, I saw something moving at the shores of the small lake I had in the garden. As I squinted to see what it was, I realized that it was a frog.

"It is strange that the frog managed to survive," I said to no one in particular.

I spotted another, and another. I frowned; why were there so many frogs? My eyes widened. Dozens of frogs were emerging from the pond, more than was possible in an artificial lake. They all were coming at me. Seeing so many frogs at once unnerved me; I ran back to the house.

"Metit!" I bawled upon seeing her. "Close all the windows; bar the doors!"

"What is wrong?" she asked, extremely puzzled by my behavior.

But it was too late. The frogs started to hop into the house. All the available servants tried to chase them out, but there were too many of them. Rashidi and Metit were helpless. The frogs were everywhere. I saw them in every direction. They hopped onto the furniture, ruined valuable cloths and drapes, and smashed some priceless vases onto the ground.

"Rashidi!" I yelled over the commotion. "Saddle the horse and find what you can about this new disaster!"

"It is impossible to ride without stepping on the frogs, my master," he shouted back.

"Alright!" I gave in. "Just go and find what news!"

Rashidi went to the palace to learn anything about this new disaster, while I tried to revive Metit, who had fainted from the sight of frogs depreciating the cleanliness of the place. After that was done, it was discovered that the frogs were in the beds, ovens, and open storage containers – in fact, everywhere! There was no rest for the entire household.

When Rashidi returned, he said, "Lord Amun, the Prophet Aaron was commanded to bring the frogs onto the land. The creatures are everywhere. Pharaoh's magicians did the same, so that means our gods should be able to counteract the actions of the Hebrew God. However, it is said that Pharaoh has called on Moses to ask the Hebrew god to take away the frogs. In exchange, the divine Pharaoh will let the slaves go to the wilderness to worship their god."

"Excellent," I said, avoiding some of the frogs. "I hope it is soon?"

"Moses will ask his god to remove the frogs tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" I groaned. "Well, the Pharaoh knows what is best."

I passed the night in sleeplessness. It was impossible to sleep with the noise of croaking frogs around me. The next day, however, the frogs died suddenly, causing the house to stink; so we placed the frogs in huge piles to be burned. I hoped that it was over; I hoped that Pharaoh was going to let the slaves go. But it was not to be.

**To Be Continued....**


	3. The Third Plague

**Author's Note: **Many thanks to my anonymous reviewers! Now, I can count my hits, so I would like to ask those who are reading this story to review. Thanks!

* * *

**Life in Egypt during the Plagues**

On the day the frogs died, I sent Rashidi to see if the Hebrews had left the place yet. If it was really their god who caused the plagues, I had no wish to have them near me. It would be a great disaster to Egypt if they remained.

Metit had made sure that my bath was ready for me; I did not bathe the day before due to the frogs. After dismissing the male servant who attended to me, I slowly eased myself into the warm water. I closed my eyes to enjoy the feeling when I suddenly felt that the room was full of dust. I opened my eyes, ready to reprimand Metit for not cleaning the area, when I felt something moving on my head. I reached up, thinking it to be dust, but then I realized that my head was full of it. I grabbed a handful and saw what it was. My head was full of lice. I quickly scrubbed my head with soap and water, but I then saw that the water was filled with lice. I panicked, and I quickly stepped out of the water. I picked up my towel and furiously tried to get rid of the tickling, annoying fleas. It did not work; I dressed in my loin cloth immediately. I rushed out of my room, and met Metit.

"Metit, what is" I stopped short. Metit's body and clothes were covered with the annoying parasites.

"Lord Amun, this must be the new plague," she answered, frantic, but trying to be calm.

"This must be it," I replied, beating at the lice on my body with the towel. "What has Pharaoh Amenhotep the Second done?"

"I know not, my lord," replied the distressed girl, also trying to get rid of the fleas. "Whatever it is, it must be bad. Even the animals have it."

Rashidi appeared in the doorway, scratching at the places where the lice were. "Metit is right, my lord," he said quietly. "Pharaoh, after he saw the dead frogs, refused to let the Hebrews go. The prophet Aaron, commanded by the Hebrew God, hit the dust on the ground, and they turned to lice. Moses said that the lice will remain on both man and beast for a period of time."

"But what did the pharaoh do? And the magicians?" I asked, the itch becoming unbearable.

"The magicians tried to change the dust into lice, but they failed," he answered simply. "They finally told Pharaoh Amenhotep II this: 'This is the finger of God.' "

The statement of the magicians made me fearful. They said that it was the finger of God. What if it was? For in this plague and the last two plagues, the Hebrew God had shown Himself to be superior to the gods we worshiped.

I pursed my lips. "We will just have to wait and see. Rashidi, tomorrow morning, I want you to go back to the palace and see if there are any new developments. Metit, boil some water; it will help to ease some of the discomfort."

Metit looked doubtful at those words, but she went to the kitchen anyway. The lice were really annoying us, and any remedy must be tried. For the rest of the day, we all really could do nothing but try to get rid of the lice. It was especially hard for Metit; she always hated anything dirty. But there was nothing which could be done, until I remembered that hot water and soap could get rid of the lice.

Rashidi left early the next morning.

* * *


	4. The Fourth Plague

**Author's Note: **Many thanks to my reviewers! I had some character moments I needed to put in. Enjoy!

* * *

**Life in Egypt during the Plagues**

While we waited for Rashidi to return, the servants managed to get rid of some of the lice by boiling all the cloths and drapes in hot water. However, there were still many more. Finally, Metit came to me.

"My lord Amun, what shall we do -," she was cut off.

"Why are you asking me?" I barked at her. "Do I look as if I know what to do now?"

Metit just looked at the floor. I walked to the window, growling in frustration. I looked at the sky. I clenched my fists. The priests told me that they kept asking Ra to counter the actions of the Hebrew God, but it did not seem to work. I would not have dared to speak my thoughts aloud, but I was really angry that Ra seemed to be oblivious to Egypt's suffering. Ra, the sun god, looked down at us loftily from his place in the heavens, but Ra did not seem to care for the people; otherwise, he would have done something by now. Metit spoke, interrupting my thoughts.

"My lord, Rashidi has just arrived, and he wishes to speak to you."

"Send him in, Metit," I answered, refusing to look at her.

Metit bowed her head, leaving the room. Rashidi came in a moment later. From the grim face he carried, I instantly knew that the news was not good.

"What new developments have occurred, Rashidi?" I asked, dreading the answer.

"O my master, Moses has just told the Pharaoh that the Hebrew God will send swarms of flies tomorrow," he answered. "Moses also said that his God will separate His people from the Egyptians. Goshen will have no flies."

I sank into a chair at the news. "You did not say what caused the God of the Hebrews to send this new plague, Rashidi."

His eyes seemed to flash with anger as he spoke. "Pharaoh had not yet let the Hebrews go."

"What is he thinking?" I murmured, more to myself than to Rashidi. "Is it not better to let the Hebrews go to worship their God than to see Egypt destroyed?" Rashidi shuffled his feet, bringing me out of these thoughts. I looked at him. "I do not think that there is anything we can do."

"Too true, my master," he answered. "We can, however, place all the extra food and supplies in secure containers."

"Yes," I agreed. "Go and see to the supplies. I will tell Metit about the food."

I searched for Metit. To my surprise and shame, I found her crying in her room.

"Metit, are you all right?" I asked, concerned.

She dabbed at her tears. "I am fine, lord Amun. I just… wasn't feeling that well."

I was not going to let her beat around the bush. "I apologize, Metit, for what I said earlier." I spoke slowly. I could hardly believe that I was actually apologizing to a servant. "It was wrong of me to do so."

Metit seemed incredulous that I offered her an apology, but she accepted it nonetheless. After telling her about the next plague, she became her normal self and immediately began to oversee the preparations.

The swarms of flies came the next day. It was horrible. The flies infuriated me with their constant buzzing; they flew around my head. The good news was that it did not last as long as the first plague. Around the time of the midday sun, the flies suddenly departed. They vanished into the sky at their own accord. As I watched them disappear into a black cloud on the horizon, I wondered if this was the last we were going to hear from the Hebrew God.


	5. The Fifth Plague

**Author's Note: **I am sorry that this chapter is short; I wanted each chapter to focus on one plague.

* * *

**Life in Egypt during the Plagues**

A few hours later, Rashidi came to my office. "O my master, Moses had entreated his god to take away the flies, by the special request of the divine ruler. Amenhotep II had told Moses that the Hebrews could worship their god, but, as soon as the flies left, our ruler refused to let the people go. Moses' God has said that He would strike the cattle in the fields at a set time tomorrow, and would separate the Israelites from the Egyptians."

I was silent. I realized what the Hebrew God was doing. He was showing how powerless our gods actually were. He was also, in a way, punishing Egypt for what she had done to His people during all these years.

"Rashidi," I finally said, "I want you to keep all the animals in the barns tomorrow. Not one of them must leave the buildings. The Hebrew God said that he would strike those in the fields, but not those in the buildings. We must try to save the cattle." As Rashidi turned to go, I added, "And Rashidi, as soon as you are done, I want you to return to the palace. Remain there with your eyes and ears open. As soon as you hear anything important, return immediately."

Rashidi obeyed me, but, despite our best precautions, some of the cattle died anyway. One of the hired herdsmen did not hear of the new plague and had taken the cattle he was in charge of to the meadows. The cattle died instantly of a strange plague at the set time. Needless to say, I terminated his contract.


	6. The Sixth Plague

**Author's Note: **This plague has a few character moments. I am sorry for not updating earlier; is it too late to win back my readers' approval? Anyway, a bit of information. Amun is not married, and has no children. The reason? Below. Also, I am still here.

* * *

**Life in Egypt during the Plagues**

Knowing Rashidi to be tired of going to the palace, I decided to send one of my other trustworthy servants named Jumoke. Jumoke was loved by everyone in the household, hence his name. He was not completely Egyptian; his mother was a Hebrew. He was a quiet soul, yet passionate for the liberation of his mother's people. But as long as he did his job, I did not quite care about his heritage. Jumoke was immediately sent to the palace to see if the Hebrews had left yet.

"Jumoke, I want you to see if Pharaoh has let the people go," I told him as he stood holding his horse's reins. "If he has not, then see if you can discover what the next plague is. We need to be ready for it, whatever it is."

Rashidi, who was standing just behind me, suddenly coughed. I turned to see if anything was the matter with him. I saw that he had fallen to his knees. I was about to order him to stand up when I felt excruciating pain on my body. I dreaded to see what it was, but I looked down anyway. Boils covered my skin. It was painful to make one movement. The horse neighed in pain.

"My master," spoke Jumoke, bringing my attention back to him, "this must be the new plague. The horse has it."

I gazed at his skin, which did not have any sign of the plague. "Jumoke, why do you not have the plague?"

Jumoke, puzzled, examined his skin also. "I know not, lord Amun," he answered in astonishment.

"Jumoke," I gasped due to the pain, "go on foot. The horse might not be able to take you there."

Jumoke bowed his head before leading the horse back to the stables. I turned to Rashidi; he was struggling to stand. I knew that he would have been embarrassed if I tried to help him; so I entered the house.

"Metit," I called softly. I heard a groan in reply. I looked in the direction of the sound and saw Metit lying on the floor. "Metit!" I stumbled towards her.

"Lord Amun," she murmured. Boils were preventing her from opening her mouth.

It was impossible for her to get up, I realized. Knowing that the position she was in was uncomfortable, I immediately made a decision. I gently gathered her body into my arms, ignoring the pain that shot through my body. She tried to protest, but I did not heed her. I carried her to her room and laid her on her bed.

"Metit," I ordered, "I do not want you to walk around today; you can barely stand up. I will tell the other servants the same. Try not to move as much as possible."

Her brown eyes were round with astonishment. I quickly excused myself and walked away. After telling all the servants my orders and seeing that Rashidi obeyed me, I went to my room and closed the door. I sat down in one of the cushioned chairs. There was plenty of pain in my body, but none rivaled the pain in my heart. Yes; I thought of the plagues and the Hebrew God, but I also remembered my past. I remembered the girl I once loved, but lost to sickness. It was the reason I was still unmarried; I wanted to honor her memory. Yet, when Metit looked at me just now, I was suddenly and acutely reminded of my first love. I closed my eyes, trying to will the pain away. Hours later, it was in this position that Jumoke found me in.

"My master," Jumoke said quietly, thinking that I might be asleep.

"What happened, Jumoke?" I roused myself, opening my eyes.

"The reason for this plague is still the same," he reported. "Moses took ash from the furnace and sprinkled it toward heaven. Boils broke out on everyone at that moment."

My eyes narrowed. "This disease did not break out on everyone. Let me guess." I stood up, gazing at him. "The Hebrew God is separating His people from the Egyptians. Because you embrace the ways of the Israelites, you have been spared from this disease."

Jumoke nodded. "That is correct, O my master."

"How long will it last?"

"Moses did not say. Maybe it will last until tonight."

"Thank you," I finally said, dismissing him.

His guess was correct. The boils disappeared around evening. But I knew in my heart that this was not yet over.

* * *

**A/N: **Do review! Oh, I must warn you that I am seriously considering killing off one of the characters in the next chapter. I might change my mind, though....


	7. The Seventh Plague

**Author's Note: **The next part is finally up! Warning to my readers, though. I have finally devised the death of one of my characters, which would come out soon....

**Life in Egypt during the Plagues**

Early the next morning, I sent Jumoke to the palace. I would have sent Rashidi, but he was going to oversee the feeding and watering of the cattle. I settled myself in the office to do some business and check my accounts. I became quite absorbed in my work and almost did not hear the small knock on the door.

"Come in!" I replied, quickly picking up the papers. To my surprise, I saw Metit enter. "Oh! It is you, Metit. Come, come. Do you need something?"

"No, my master, I do not," she answered, respectfully looking down. "I just came to tell you that we have washed and dried all the cloths, like you ordered."

"That is good, Metit," I answered, wondering why she would tell me this. There was a slight pause, and I noticed that Metit shifted her dress nervously. "Is there anything else, Metit?"

"Yes, there is," she began, twining her fingers together. "I wanted to --" she was cut off.

The room had suddenly darkened. I looked out the window; ominous black clouds loomed over the horizon. A fierce wind started to blow. With it came a shout – Jumoke's voice. Lightning flashed in the sky.

"Metit," I spoke quickly, "gather the servants inside now. Hurry!"

Metit scurried off. I quickly placed my papers under a pebble to keep them in place before going to the window. Before I reached it, I heard a sound that any person dreaded. _Thunk! _The sound was fading away when another came. It came in rapid succession. I quickly saw what it was when I looked out. It was hail. But they were larger than any other I had ever seen in my life. I only saw a few straggling cattle outside; they moaned as the hail pelted them and soon fell. The rest of the cattle had been herded into the barns. This did not quite frighten me. What I saw in the sky did. I saw hail, but this hail was mingled with fire. I watched in frightened awe as the fiery hail landed and consumed all that was in their path. The fire started to burn the grass and headed towards the house. The rain did not put out the fire. I rushed down the stairs to find Metit.

"Metit," I called. "Prepare pails with water in them! If the fire reaches the house we must put it out." I saw fear in her eyes. "Don't be afraid," I whispered softly, not knowing what prompted me to say that. "Go!" I said aloud.

The pails soon covered the living room floor. I stood at the window to watch the outside. The other male servants had been sent to the other parts of the house to do the same. Most of the servants remained huddled in a group in the living room. Occasional flashes of lightning showed their mixed expressions of fear, wonder, and awe.

A few hours later, the rain poured heavily, but it did almost nothing to abate the fire from the hail. Lightning flashed and thunder roared. Several times I had to dash to put out the fire before it reached the door. As I glanced at the servants, I would see Metit trying to comfort some of the hysterical girls. I silently prayed in my heart.

"If you are there," I whispered to the Hebrew God, "please make this stop."

Suddenly, as if the Hebrew God had heard me, the hail, rain, and thunder stopped. The skies cleared, and the sun shone brightly. I glanced upwards and whispered a word of thanks. I may or may not truly believe the God of the Israelites, but I did not wish to seem ungrateful.

"Has it stopped?" asked one of the maidservants.

"Yes, it has," I returned. "Now, Metit, I want you to inspect the house for any damage. I will go outside to find Jumoke and Rashidi."

I cautiously stepped out. The air smelled of sulfur and burnt plants, and hailstones dotted the ground. But, still, it was over. I strode towards the building where the animals were housed. A few of my herdsmen, led by Jumoke, were exiting as I came near. They were carrying something between them. I saw that it was a stretcher, and, on it, was something covered in white. Jumoke came forward to meet me.

"Lord Amun," he greeted me, pale.

"What is going on, Jumoke?" I asked, directing my stare at the half-Hebrew.

Jumoke cleared his throat. "Rashidi did not make it," he said softly.

My heart nearly stopped. Rashidi was dead? Rashidi, my loyal servant, is gone?

"Moses had warned Pharaoh that there was going to be a hailstorm such as Egypt has never seen," Jumoke continued. "I rushed back at once, and I yelled at Rashidi to bring all the cattle and servants into the houses. We were herding them in when the storm started. Rashidi was at the rear and just outside the doors of the barn. He died immediately."

I stood, stunned. I had never imagined that Rashidi would die a death like this. He had been a faithful servant, and he would be honored for that.

"You know what to do, Jumoke," I finally managed. "Embalm his body and tell his family what had happened. He must not be forgotten."

Jumoke bowed his head and went on with the bearers of the body. I stared after the retreating procession for a long time. Before, the plagues did not hit my household very seriously. But now, things have taken a more personal turn.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Yes, I killed Rashidi off. But I had to; otherwise, it would be like a fairy tale. My only hope is that none of my readers had become to attached to Rashidi. As always, please review!

* * *


	8. The Eighth to Tenth Plagues

**Author's Note: **To all my readers, I apologise for the delay. It was not due to the lack of reviews, but due to the lack of an Internet connection. To make it up to you, all of the remaining chapters have been uploaded into one chapter. Thank you for understanding.

**

* * *

**

**Life in Egypt during the Plagues**

Metit's eyes were red with tears as she carefully prepared the linen for Rashidi's body. Rashidi's family was not that well-to-do, so I had offered to supply whatever was necessary to bury Rashidi. Metit did not know that I was behind her, watching her work. She continued, packing the cloths into a basket along with the spices necessary. She paused to wipe away her tears. I quickly stepped away from the door's entrance to be out of her sight.

I decided that I had better go and ask Jumoke to go to the palace before she realized that I was there. I walked away, agitated with my feelings. Only now had I realized that I started to care for Metit. Why was I even thinking that I, a landowner, could marry my maidservant? I had better not risk it.

I found Jumoke. "Jumoke, I want you to go to the palace today and see if Pharaoh has let the Hebrews go."

Jumoke simply nodded and quickly left to get the horse. After I saw him go, I wandered around my ruined gardens. My eyes saw the devastation, and I could not help but wonder.

"Why?" I whispered to the wind. "Why did we ever treat the Hebrews this way?" I stopped under one of my favorite trees. "You decided to free your people, O God of the Hebrews, from the slavery we had placed them under." I took a deep breath. "Help me, Lord God. If you are real, show me what to do and give me strength."

I closed my eyes, contemplating what I just said. It was true that my heart had turned away from the many gods of Egypt. But I was not yet ready to dedicate myself to the Hebrew God.

"Lord Amun?" a feminine voice interrupted me.

I turned and saw another of my maidservants, who was a Hebrew whom I had hired. "What is it, Abigail?"

"Master Amun, Metit wants to know what you wish for her to do now that she has finished preparing the items for Rashidi's burial," Abigail answered, her green eyes troubled.

I was puzzled; Metit normally would have asked me herself. "I myself will tell Metit, Abigail. You are dismissed."

Abigail inclined her head before leaving. I hurried off in the direction of the house. Metit was at the porch, sitting in one of the chairs. She stood up when she spotted me. I was soon by her side.

"Lord Amun," she began, "what would you have me do now?"

I searched her tired eyes before answering. What was I looking for? I hardly know.

"Metit, to what extent is the damage done to the house?" was the first thing I said.

"Some parts of the roof caved in," she replied, her eyes narrowing, "but, other than that, damage is minimal. Why?"

I sank into the other chair and let my eye rove over my ruined lands. I sighed. "Metit, the flax and the barley have been destroyed, and, if the plagues continue, I do not know how I shall be able to keep all the servants I currently have."

Metit was quiet for a few moments. "What do you plan to do then?" she finally asked.

I looked at her. "I have been thinking, Metit, and this is the best plan that I have been able to come up with. Certain expenses have to be cut." I paused, measuring her reaction. She said nothing, so I continued. "I am going to have to reduce the number of servants we – I mean, I – now have."

Her face now displayed emotion – fear and surprise. "But, Lord Amun, how many servants do you plan to send away? There are six and twenty household servants under me."

I ran my hand over my shaved head. "Metit, how many servants do you think this house would need? At the very least, it would only require three." She was still. "If you agree, I would like you to remain as the overseer of my house. But I want you to choose three servants who would assist you. They must be capable servants who are sympathetic to the Hebrews."

Now Metit was shocked. "Sympathetic to the Hebrews?" she repeated in astonishment.

"Yes, Metit," I said firmly. "I am seriously thinking of joining the Hebrews when they go to worship their god in the wilderness. In that event, I would like Hebrew servants or servants who are sympathetic to the Hebrews. Is that something you disagree with?"

She stared at me – hard. "I do not disagree with it," she retorted, to my surprise. "I am just surprised that you actually find sympathy for the Hebrews in your heart."

I was about to answer when Abigail suddenly appeared. Her eyes were wild with terror. "Lord Amun! Metit! There are locusts on the horizon!"

I rose in haste. "Are you sure that it is locusts, Abigail?" I shouted.

"I am positive, master," she yelled in reply. "Jumoke just came back with the news."

"Get all the servants and cattle in," I ordered.

Once those words left my mouth I saw what Abigail saw. The horde of locusts was a larger one than any other I – and Egypt – had ever seen. Abigail and Metit hurried off to see to the servants while I dashed towards the barns. Thankfully, Jumoke was there, assisting the herdsmen to bring the cattle in. In fact, Jumoke was almost finished by the time I arrived. By the time the great doors to the barns were closed, the locusts had arrived. I was outside the barn when the swarm came. I was momentarily blinded by the flying insects. I seized Jumoke, who happened to be with me, and, together, we ran towards the house. I felt the insects against my body and under my clothing. Jumoke and I both knew that we were probably stepping on many of the locusts as we retreated to the house. But that did not matter. What mattered was getting into the building.

Jumoke easily found the door, which was closed. The two of us banged on the door until it was opened, and we hurried in. The door immediately closed after us. I bent down, panting. A hand touched my face, and something cool bathed my face. Once the cloth was removed, I opened my eyes and saw Metit with a wet cloth in her hand. At my questioning gaze, she flinched.

"Both of your faces were covered with sweat and the juice of the locusts," she hurriedly explained, perhaps fearing that I would reprimand her for it.

Jumoke suddenly laughed, breaking the tension. Metit glared at him. "O Metit, you must understand that we could not help being sweaty and dirty," he finally said, his eyes twinkling as he straightened.

"It is no sin to want to be clean," she retorted, turning away.

Wanting to change the subject, I said to Jumoke, "I do not think that Pharaoh intends to let your people go, from the way he is acting."

That comment instantly sobered the half-Hebrew. "You are right, Lord Amun. After all that has happened, Pharaoh would let the Hebrews go and worship Jehovah, but on one condition: only the Hebrew men may go. Even the servants of Pharaoh told him: 'How long shall this man be a snare to us? Let the men go, that they may serve the Lord their God. Do you not yet know that Egypt is destroyed?' "

I sighed. "Egypt is ruined." I lifted my eyes to the crowded room, searching the expressions of each servant. Every single face bore the look of resignation. "I do not see how Egypt would ever recover from all these plagues."

One of my herdsmen spoke. "Master Amun, if the Israelites leave, would you follow?"

All eyes were instantly on me. I looked away. "I do not yet know," I mumbled softly.

Suddenly, one of the servant girls screamed. "The locusts have entered the house!"

Immediately, there was a buzz of activity. Everyone began to work on finding the entrance of the locusts. It was soon found. The locusts had entered at the place where a part of the roof had caved in. Once this information was passed around, Jumoke, Metit, and I looked at each other in despair. There was nothing we could do.

Suddenly, however, a strong wind blew. The walls of the house shuddered and vases rattled at the passing wind. The strange thing was that the locusts slowly vanished from the house. Curious, I opened one of the windows a tiny crack, and I was astonished at what I saw. The wind was blowing the locusts away. A half hour later, the locusts had completely vanished, leaving behind a land completely destroyed.

The locusts had come and gone in one morning. Yet in those few hours, every green plant and crop which had survived the previous plagues had been destroyed by the swarm of locusts.

In the afternoon of that same day, I talked to each servant individually. I wanted to see who would go if the Hebrews left. Four of my household servants, excluding Metit, wished to go. Of my herdsmen, only three told me that they were willing to worship the Hebrew God. After I heard the answers of my servants, I immediately dismissed those who wanted to remain in Egypt, knowing that it would be unwise for me to keep them. I gave each servant his or her wages and sent them away. By the time I was done, it was late in the afternoon.

I retreated to my office and began to tidy it up. It was quite cloudy, so I lit a candle. As soon as I finished tidying up my desk, I glanced outside. It was dark – much darker than it should be at this time of day. I frowned.

"My lord," began Metit, who had entered. She was cut off; the wind had blown out the candle. I would have risen to light it again had it not been for the fact that I could not see anything. It was pitch black; I could not even see the hand I held in front of me. "Amun?!" cried out Metit, getting hysterical.

"It's alright, Metit," I called out, trying to feel my way around. My hand bumped into the desk. "There is a candle somewhere; I will try to find and light it."

Though I tried to sound reassuring, inwardly I was fearful. I was not afraid of being alone in the dark, but this darkness was different. Somehow, this darkness could be also felt. It was as though you were in a pit so deep that you have no hope of ever seeing the sun again. My words are inadequate, however, to describe this darkness. All that I can say of it is that it was darker and more felt than any other night you know of. A few minutes alone in that darkness would be enough to drive a person insane.

"Master Amun, have you found it yet?" asked a frightened voice.

"Not yet, Metit," I answered, blindly and carefully searching my desk. "But keep talking, Metit; it would help us in this present situation."

There was a moment of silence. "O my master, of what would you have me speak?"

"Anything," I replied, nearly knocking over my ink bottle. "Just keep speaking."

"O my master," Metit slowly began, "forgive me for asking such a question, but why have you not yet taken a wife? It is normal for men of your age and rank to have chosen a wife."

Her question stopped me in my tracks. Once my heart started to beat again, I hoarsely asked, "Why do you ask this question?"

"I am sorry for asking this, Lord Amun," the voice hurriedly apologized.

"It is fine with me, Metit," I promptly assured her. "It is just unusual." I paused a moment, trying to grasp the piece of flint I just found. I hurriedly placed it in the other hand. "I once loved someone. She was a very sweet girl, Nefertiti by name, and I had just turned of age. We were planning to marry in the spring." My throat tightened into a knot as I recalled that time.

"What happened to her?" my maidservant asked gently.

"She became sick and died of boils," I replied shortly, trying to keep my emotions in check. "I – I saw her, before her death. She… could hardly move and was in great pain. When I learned of her death, I sincerely contemplated throwing myself into the Nile River so that I could rejoin her. But my father prevented that" – I laughed mirthlessly – "and I have never loved another like I did her."

There were a few moments of silence as I rummaged through the things on my desk. "I am sorry, Lord Amun," she spoke quietly.

I smiled sadly, even though I knew that she couldn't see. "That is fine, Metit." My hand finally touched the candle. "I found the candle!"

"Thank Jehovah!" she returned, as I struck the flint.

"Jehovah?" I questioned, surprised.

"That is the name of the Hebrew God, Lord Amun."

"I see."

We did not speak any more while I worked at lighting the candle. It was a long time, but it was finally lighted. Once the candle was lighted, I searched for Metit. I could not see her at first, but she soon stepped into the circle of light. We hurriedly worked our way throughout the house, searching for the other servants. We found all four of the household servants, who were extremely glad to see us. I lighted some more candles for the servants to carry with them.

"Whatever you do, do not leave the house," I warned them. "Always carry an extra candle and some flint with you in case your light goes out."

I had sent Jumoke to rest at his home in Goshen after the locusts had gone, so he was not in the house. However, he later came, bearing a torch, to see if we were alright. Once he ascertained that everything was fine, he went back to Goshen with Abigail, whom I had ordered to go.

"You are a Hebrew, so stay in your land," I told her.

I need not speak of what happened during the time the darkness remained. If one of us was alone, even for a short period of time, that person would be hysterical and on the edge of insanity. Thus, to keep ourselves sane, we went about the house in pairs or groups.

There was a time when I was left alone by accident. My candle was suddenly snuffed out. In that moment, an immense fear came over me. I heard sounds which unnerved me. I cried out, and there was no answer. A few moments passed, but it seemed like an eternity. By the time one of the household servants found me, I was on my knees and shouting in a fit of panic.

Needless to say, all of us were ready to kiss the sun when it finally came. At first, it hurt our eyes terribly; but after such a long time in the dark, it felt wonderful to feel its golden rays on my face. Yet, after all that this prophet of God, Moses, had brought upon Egypt, Pharaoh would not let the Hebrews go.

After the darkness left and the immediate needs to all the servants and herdsmen were taken care of, I saddled my own horse and prepared to go to the city. I wanted to learn what the next plague was, and, also, when the Hebrews would go to worship their God in the wilderness. I arrived in the city without event.

As I meandered towards the palace, I noted the amount of destruction. It was incredible. Many people had their clothes torn and ashes on their heads. Often, I would see Egyptians giving readily to the Hebrews their gold and silver jewels. At present, I could no longer control my curiosity, and I stopped one of the Hebrew men.

"Pardon me, good sir, but what does all this mean?" I asked.

The man's eyes shone with a light I could hardly bear as he answered, "Sir, we have been told by Moses to borrow of our Egyptian neighbors silver and gold, of which we have need."

I thanked the man and went on. But I did not direct my horse to the palace; what could Amenhotep do? Instead, I went to Goshen to search for either Abigail or Jumoke. Jumoke once told me the general location of his home, so there I went, pausing from time to time to inquire for directions. I finally halted in front of his house, to the stares of the neighborhood. I felt awkward, but I needed to speak to Jumoke. I knocked at the door, which was opened by a middle-aged woman. Upon hearing who I was and what I wanted, she directed me to the back of the house, where Jumoke was. I was suddenly grateful to Metit, who had advised me not to go empty-handed. I presented to Jumoke's mother – for the woman was his mother – a bracelet of gold. I tied my horse's reins to the front of the house before going to the back.

"Lord Amun!" cried Jumoke, who spotted me. "What brings you to my humble home?"

"I am glad to see you, Jumoke," I greeted him. "I have come to ask is you have any more news from the prophet Moses – may Jehovah bless him!"

"Well," began the half-Hebrew, selecting one of his young lambs, "many things have happened. Why don't you come with me into the house? There we can talk."

Jumoke and I entered his home together. He took the selected lamb with him. A few moments later, the two of us were seated on mats on the floor, sipping some tea. Jumoke readily told me what had happened. The God of the Hebrews had told Moses that He would send one last plague on Egypt, after which the Hebrews would leave. Moses had also told the people to ready themselves for the last plague by selecting a two-year-old male lamb, which would be killed four days from now, and by spreading its blood on the doorposts of the house.

"Tell me, Jumoke, what is this final plague?" I finally asked.

Jumoke looked me straight in the eye. "My lord -"

"Just call me Amun, Jumoke," I interrupted. "I am no longer your master."

"Well, Amun," he continued, "this plague would bring about the death of all the firstborn of the Egyptians, from the son of Amenhotep II to the firstborn of the dog."

I raised my eyes to heaven, remaining silent. In a way, this plague seemed just. Had we not murdered all the newborn sons of the Hebrews years ago? Now the blood of the innocent children was being avenged. I sighed inwardly.

"It is just; may Jehovah's will be done," I answered resignedly. Upon Jumoke's astonished gaze, I said, "Yes, Jumoke. What has happened has made me believe in your God. The desire in me to follow the Hebrews is strong. I will follow Him."

"But – but," he stammered, "what about your family, your servants, your cattle, and your lands? You are leaving behind much if you choose to follow us."

His statement made me pause. Yes, I would be leaving behind my family, my riches, and my wealth. But did all of this matter compared to serving the Hebrew God? But, when I thought of Metit, I sorrowed much, for I knew that she would not follow.

"I leave behind much, that is true, Jumoke," I returned. "But I would rather give everything up to serve the God of the Hebrews. For your God is the true God of heaven and earth."

Jumoke seemed to accept my resolution, and, together, we discussed our plans. I agreed to join Jumoke and his family after the Passover; Jumoke told me that a non-Hebrew was forbidden to partake of the Passover unless he was circumcised. He would come to my estate to fetch me.

After presenting Jumoke and his family with some handsome gifts, I left for home with a heart much lighter than when I first came.

By the time the fourteenth of the month, the Passover, had arrived, I was ready. All my affairs were in order, having turned my lands and property over to Panhsj, who was surprised, but willing to help me. I had not asked Metit to join me, knowing that the journey would be too difficult for such a delicate soul as her. All four of my household servants were Hebrews, and I released them from my service. Of my three herdsmen, only one would join me with his family. As for myself, I selected of my things what I would take and leave behind. I gave of my treasures to any Hebrew who asked for them. For those things I would not take, I gave them to Panhsj.

I packed my belongings into bundles. I would not take my horse, knowing that it might not survive the journey. Instead I would pack my things on two of my donkeys, which could bear me and my burdens. My herdsman and his family had already arrived at my home with their possessions, ready to drive my cattle when it was time to go. All was ready; all we had to do was wait.

Eventually, we slept while we could. Around midnight, however, a wail woke me up. I bolted up and grabbed the items I was taking before dashing to the door; I had dressed for the journey before lying down. I met my herdsman, whose face was ashen. Somewhere down the hallway, I could hear his wife screaming.

"Master Amun," he stammered, "I am sorry, but my firstborn son has suddenly died."

My heart sank when I heard his statement. "I am sorry, Ahmose," I said.

In the short pause that followed, Ahmose and I could hear a great wailing in the distance. Both of us looked at each other, knowing the cause. My herdsman was the first to speak.

"I will bury my son," he said hoarsely, "then I and my other sons will go and get the cattle."

I pressed his hand in silent affirmation. Once he left, I made my way down to prepare my two donkeys. As I placed my bundles on the first, I heard someone coming. It was Jumoke. No words were spoken between us; he silently aided me in my efforts before going to help Ahmose. Not long after, the wife of Ahmose and her daughter joined me outside. I did not speak to them, seeing that their grief was great, but helped them with their belongings.

"Amun," said Ahmose, approaching me with the cattle, "only five and thirty of the cattle would come. The rest are moaning over the bodies of their calves."

I nodded; I had expected this. "Panhsj would take care of them." I turned to Jumoke. "Let us be going, Jumoke," I finally told him, gripping my donkeys' reins to lead it.

"Wait, Master Amun!" cried Metit, suddenly appearing with two cloth bundles.

"Metit, what are you doing?" I asked, shocked.

"If my master can go off with the Hebrews, so can I," she answered me. She was dressed like Abigail, who had suddenly appeared and was speaking quietly to Jumoke. "Abigail was kind enough to assist me in my preparations."

I was silent, but I speedily found my tongue. "Metit, the journey is too harsh for a delicate soul such as you. Turn back while you still can!"

"I certainly will not!" she replied angrily, her eyes flashing. "I am stronger than you think, Amun, and I can certainly help you with these cattle of yours."

I laughed despite the somber mood when I heard that. "Very well, Metit, I will not hinder you," I told her. "But are you sure?"

"I am sure," she said, putting her own bundles on one of my donkeys. "But, Amun, what do you think will happen in the wilderness?"

"I do not know, Metit, but I am glad to serve Jehovah," I replied, sincere.

"So am I," she answered, gripping my hand.

With that, we left the lonely-looking house and estate. We soon found the Israelite people, who were streaming out of Egypt. We joined Jumoke's family, and we left Egypt, not knowing what the future held, but willing to follow Jehovah.

I, Amun, have spoken. May all who hear my tale fear and worship the Hebrew God.

* * *

**Author's Note: **And this is the end. Hope you all enjoy! And review!


End file.
